Massage thérapeutique
by celoupeace
Summary: Une phase de rapprochement après l'entrainement quotidien des deux rivaux. OS SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemon.


Après avoir passer toute la journée à s'entraîner à s'affronter sous une chaleur monstre, Naruto et Sasuke étaient exténués. Ils avaient, comme toujours, finit sur une égalité.

Plus ça allait et plus c'était difficile pour Naruto de mener ces combats. Ces derniers temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son rival plus que de raison et de le reluquer à chaque mouvement en l'imaginant dans des positions plus explicites. Ça lui valait de se prendre des coups qu'il pouvait d'habitude éviter facilement.

Après une bonne douche dans les locaux de la salle d'entraînement, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans les vestiaires, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette à la taille.  
Sasuke reluqua le blond, parfaitement musclé et remarqua les hématomes et contusions sur sa peau bronzée :

\- "Je t'ai blessé.  
\- Bien sûr que tu m'as blessé teme, c'est le but des combats non ? Répliquât Naruto en essayant de paraître détaché pour que l'Uchiha ne remarque pas son malaise d'avoir son corps si parfait, à découvert sous ses yeux.  
\- Nh. Oui c'est le but des vrais combats, mais nous ça reste de l'entraînement. C'est douloureux ?"

il s'était approché de Naruto en parlant et posa sa question en survolant les côtes du blond du bout des doigts, là où la peau commençait à violacer.  
Cela procura des frissons à l'Uzumaki, qui n'échappèrent pas au brun.  
 _Est ce que ça lui fait de l'effet ?_ Se questionna-t-il en voyant l'épiderme. _Mmh intéressant, c'est peut être le moment de tenter une approche._

\- "Allonge toi sur la table de massage derrière, je vais essayer de te soigner ça et de me faire pardonner.  
\- Sérieux ? Le grand Sasuke Uchiha ressentirait-il une once de culpabilité ? Se moqua le blond.  
\- Ferme là et profites de ma bonté, abruti." Se renfrogna le brun.

Il se saisit du matériel nécessaire dans sa trousse de secours, à savoir une onguent à base d'huile spécifique pour apaiser les douleurs. Naruto s'était allongé sur le dos, sur la table de massage et attendait que son rival vienne lui appliquer le remède. Ce dernier se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise en se retrouvant face au corps de Naruto, exposé ainsi et presque à sa merci, seul son service trois pièces était camouflé par sa serviette. Le brun se ressaisit et grimpa au dessus du blond sur la table.

\- "Qu'est ce que tu fais teme !? S'indigna celui au teint hâlée.  
\- T'affole pas, c'est plus pratique à appliquer si je me met comme ça."

Sasuke se retrouvait donc à califourchon au dessus du blond et commença à appliquer la crème.

Ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur son torse, parfois avec la légèreté d'une plume, puis avec des mouvements plus appuyés. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le temps s'était arrêté. Leurs respirations s'étaient accélérées, et ils étaient tout deux obnubilés l'un par l'autre.

Dans cette position, Sasuke avait les jambes écartés, au dessus de Naruto qui voyait encore plus de peau : le haut de ses cuisses, à l'affût de la moindre parcelle qui échapperait à la protection du tissu molletonné.

Sasuke joua de façon innocente avec les tétons du blond, qui réprima un grognement. Ce dernier sentait son entrejambe gonfler, et il ne pourrai pas la camoufler longtemps dans cette tenue. Sasuke s'en aperçut rapidement et, satisfait de son effet, gesticula pour faire bouger le tissu et dégager le membre. Sous la manœuvre, sa propre serviette se déplaça et laissa à Naruto une vu sur son sexe dressé.

 _Kami-Sama, il est foutu comme un dieu de la tête aux pieds, je ne pourrai pas me retenir longtemps._ Songeât Naruto en serrant les dents.

Il était déstabilisé par la situation et par la vue ce qui l'empêcha même de réagir à sa propre nudité. Sasuke fit se rencontrer leurs deux monceaux de chairs d'un coup de bassin léger. Ils ne purent retenir un grognement de satisfaction à l'unisson. Puis le brun continua les caresses sur le torse de l'Uzumaki, comme si de rien était.

La chaleur était de plus en plus présente dans la pièce, les mouvements du massage thérapeutique de plus en plus intense. Naruto ne pouvait retenir quelque gémissements sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait le massage mais aussi sous la tension sexuelle qui l'habitait. Chaque frôlement de la verge de Sasuke sur la sienne le mettait hors de lui. Dans un élan de lucidité il demanda :

\- "Sas'ke.. qu'est-ce qu'on fait la ?  
\- T'inquiète c'est juste un massage... qui fait du bien." souffla-t-il, le regard voilé.

Pour accentuer ses propos il rapprocha son bassin plus encore et entama un très léger mouvement de vas et viens.

\- "Ah ouais... mais.. aaah.. moi ça me fait un peu trop de bien je crois.. aaah.."

Le blond haletait de façon désordonnée. Se retrouver dans cette situation et qui plus est avec le brun, lui faisait complètement perdre ses moyens.

\- "Sasuke arrête...  
\- Mh non.  
\- Sas'.. s'il te plaît...  
\- Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ? » Dit-il en appuyant davantage ses mouvements de vas et viens avec son bassin, faisant se frotter encore plus les deux verges dressées  
\- Je... je vais te jouir dessus... si tu continues." Souffla le blond en s'empourprant encore plus, d'excitation et d'embarras.

A ces mots et à cette vue le brun ne résistât plus et fonça sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier, surpris, se laissa faire volontiers et approfondit le baiser. Il était beaucoup trop excité. Sans s'en rendre compte son bassin s'était mis à accompagner celui de l'Uchiha.

Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour avoir plus de prise et accentuer le mouvement contre le corps du brun. Ce dernier s'était finalement allongé entre les cuisses du blond et n'en menait pas large non plus. Il s'était vraiment chauffé sur le corps de Naruto. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela dérape à ce point, mais la vue de son rival dénudé, la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la mélodie de ses gémissements de satisfaction sous ses mouvements... toutes ces choses indécentes l'avaient fait flancher.

Et maintenant ils se retrouvaient nus sur la table, se frottant sauvagement l'un à l'autre et s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Sasuke se mit à sucer la langue du blond, lécher ses lèvres, mordiller la peau de son cou. Il voulait le dévorer sur place.

Il glissât sa main droite entre leurs deux corps et se mit à cajoler les bourses de son nouvel amant. Il sentit le soubresaut du corps de ce dernier et l'entendu réclamer

\- "Aaaah ouais... encore...  
\- T'aimes ça maintenant ? Demanda le brun d'une voix emplie de désir.  
\- J'ai toujours aimé ça, teme.. t'es bien trop bandant.  
\- Aah... mh... pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant usuratonkashi..."

Mais le brun ne le laissa pas répondre, sa main glissa des bourses jusqu'à son petit trou qu'il commençât à agacer. La nouvelle sensation fit hoqueter Naruto. Le brun faisait des mouvements circulaire appuyés, puis frottait ses doigts de bas en haut contre sa raie, stimulant son anneau de chair. Il continua son traitement en saisissant leurs deux verges gonflées de sa main gauche et en prenant appui sur son coude.

Il montait et descendait sa main en arrachant des gémissements au blond. Naruto joignit sa main à celle de son amant sur leurs queues pour l'accompagner dans la masturbation.

Sasuke profita du plaisir sur leur membre pour glisser son index à l'intérieur du blond. Il le doigta sans rencontrer de résistance. Il fit glisser un second doigt après quelques minutes et s'amusa a les mouvoir de façon à élargir l'entrée de son amant.

Habitué à ce traitement qu'il s'auto-procurait de temps en temps, ce dernier finit par supplier :

\- "Plus... donne moi plus." En allant à la rencontre de ces doigts pour accentuer la pénétration.

A sa plainte, l'Uchiha positionna sa verge contre son intimité et appuya doucement pour la faire glisser dans son antre.  
Les sensations étaient divines et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer d'une traite.

Naruto savourait les sensations, centimètres par centimètres. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait connu de plus agréable, surtout avec ce calibre, mais c'était Sasuke, et il avait tellement songer à ça pendant ses séances en solitaire que le vivre réellement était bien trop savoureux.

Quand le brun fut enfin en lui jusqu'à la garde, il attendit que l'Uzumaki se détende assez avant de se retirer de quelques centimètres à peine pour se ré-enfoncer instantanément. Ses mouvements était court, intense et profond.  
Il savourait et s'imprégnait de chaque sensations. Il mordait l'épaule du blond pour ne pas gémir de sentir ses chairs aussi serrées autour de sa queue.  
Naruto, désormais bien habitué à sa présence accompagnât ses mouvements.

Il n'était pas satisfait du rythme que lui imposait l'Uchiha. Dans un geste brusque il le fit se retirer. Cela fit sortir le brun de sa transe :  
\- "Merde je t'ai fait mal ?  
\- Non, prend ma place.  
\- Comment ça ? Je suis pas sûr de vouloir me retrouver en dessous.  
\- Ferme là, fais moi confiance et allonge toi."

Le brun obéit, inquiet, et le blond se positionna au dessus de lui à califourchon. Il saisit la verge de son amant et s'empala sur ce dernier, en lui arrachant une plainte pleine de luxure. Fière de son effet, le blond lui lança d'un air taquin :

\- "Je t'imaginais pas si vocal Sasuke.  
\- Nh.. continu juste ce que t'as commencé." Ordonna-t-il en essayant de dissimuler sa gène.

Il obéit donc et entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens, bien plus ample et rapide que ceux que son amant lui prodiguait précédemment.

Cette fois il se relevait presque jusqu'à le faire sortir complètement avant de se ré-empaler sur sa queue profondément. Dans cette position, Naruto pu facilement orienter les mouvements et finit enfin par trouver l'angle qui lui faisait toucher ce point beaucoup trop sensible.  
A ce contact il cessa de se contenir et enchaîna des mouvements perdant toute cohérence, en grognant et gémissant à chacun d'eux, lorsque la verge du brun frôlait ou tapait en plein sur sa prostate.

Naruto était vraiment trop excitant comme ça, en perdant le contrôle. Sasuke saisit ses hanches pour appuyer ses mouvements et l'accompagner.

Après quelque minutes, il empoigna la queue de Naruto et entreprit de le branler en même temps. Trois ou quatre mouvements suffirent à envoyer le blond au septième ciel suite à la double stimulation.  
Il n'attendait que cette délivrance et cria de plaisir, ses chairs se contractèrent sous la vague de l'orgasme et sa queue libérait une bonne dose de semence sur le ventre de son amant.  
Ce dernier était déjà au bord de l'orgasme lui même et ne résistât pas en sentant l'anneau de chair se contracter autour de lui. Il se déversa ainsi au fond du blond. La vague d'orgasme dura un certain temps pour les deux amants avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisé.

Ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence apaisant régnant dans la pièce :

\- "Ces derniers temps à l'entraînement, tu faisais exprès de régresser pour me ménager ?"

Le blond rit doucement, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce que son ami ait ce genre de réflexion .

\- "Non, j'ai régressé parce que... J'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ton petit cul qui se dandine sous mon nez. Il plongea un regard bienveillant sur le brun.  
\- Oh ! ... Alors... On peut dire que ce qu'on vient de faire, c'était pour améliorer nos futurs entraînements.  
\- Mmh. Je suis pas sûr qu'une seule séance suffise à les améliorer vraiment. Répliqua-t-il d'un air taquin.  
\- Je rêve ou monsieur Uzumaki demande une ration supplémentaire ?  
\- Hahaha tu sais que je ne peux pas me contenter d'un seul round... et je ne peux pas non plus rester sur une inégalité."

Comprenant que son amant sous-entendait d'inverser leurs positions, le brun rougit. Naruto l'attira plus proche de lui pour le blottir dans ses bras. Sentir l'odeur de son amant et la douceur de sa peau opaline le comblait enfin.

Ainsi après plusieurs minutes, ils décidèrent de nettoyer les dégâts en retournant sous la douche... qu'ils prirent cette fois ensemble.


End file.
